Paws Off to the Class of 2008
by xTotallyxTroyellax
Summary: It's finally here! The Wildcats are seniors and are about to be faced with their toughest problem yet. Graduation. Troyella and Chaylor centric. Cowritten with xChaylorxCrazyx


**Paws Off to the Class of 2008**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Though Cait wishes she owned Zac and Erica wishes she owned Corbin. 3**

**Chapter 1**

The halls were filled with laughter and chatter as Gabriella Montez entered the all too familiar building. Smiling, she took in the surroundings of East High School all at once. It was finally here. She was a senior.

Her junior year hadnt been filled with the greatest of memories, starting off with her transfer to Albequerque and ending with Troy and herself getting back together at the Evans's country club during the summer. She sighed as she realized that despite all of the wonderful friends and memories she had made in New Mexico it would soon all be over with the mention of one little word.

Graduation.

As Gabriella walked down the hallway greeting her fellow wildcats she began to think of all that being a senior entailed.

_" Applying for colleges, senior pranks, senior skip days, senior pictures, last homecoming, last prom..."_

The list was endless, most of them good thoughts however it was the last one that stuck in Gabriella's mind,

_" Troy."_

She and Troy had been together now for 6 months and they knew each other inside and out. What was going to happen to them when it came time to go their seperate ways? Gabriella approached her locker, desperately trying to shake all of the negative thoughts of herself and Troy from her head as a young African American woman approached her.

" Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella turned and smiled at her best friend.

" Hey there Taylor."

She and Taylor McKessie had been best friends ever since Taylor had introduced herself to Gabriella when she first transferred. The two had been inseperable since they realized how much they had in common. Taylor watched as Gabriella pulled out a notebook, folder, as well as a large AP Chemistry book for their first class.

" I see you're excited to be back at East High."

Gabriella smiled at Taylor's comment as she gently shut her locker and walked with Taylor towards their homeroom and first class: AP Chemistry with Mr. Nielson.

" I guess you could say that. I mean I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea that we are actually seniors."

" I know what you mean! Isn't it awesome? We like rule the school!"

Gabriella let out a giggle.

" I'm sure its no different for our boys. They already ruled the school when they brought home the Wildcat championship last year."

It was true. The Wildcat basketball team had defeated the West High Knights in last year's championship by one point at the end of the buzzer. All the boys were dying to be their friends while all the girls just clung on hoping one of the boys would look their way and make them their girlfriends.

" Speaking of our boys."

Gabriella looked up to see a group of students walking down the hallway wearing basketball warm-ups headed towards them. In front of the pack was none other than the basketball captain, Troy Bolton followed closely by his best friend and co-captain, Chad Danforth who was dating Taylor. Troy's eyes lit up as he spotted Gabriella and he immediatly quickened his pace to reach her faster. Gabriella allowed herself to smile when he finally reached her.

" Hey Gabs."

" Hey yourself."

Troy leaned in to give Gabriella a kiss when they were interrupted by the one and only Miss Darbus.

" How many times must I tell you Mr. Bolton? No public display of affection in my hallway! 15 minutes for both you and Miss Montez!"

Both Gabriella and Troy let out a groan as Miss Darbus proceeded down the hallways yelling as as she went. Troy took ahold of Gabriella's hand as they headed towards Mr. Nielson's room.

" So how does it feel to be back at East High?"

" Amazing. I just can't believe it's our last year."

" I know what you mean! Its crazy!"

Gabriella smiled as the group reached Mr. Nielson's classroom. Troy checked the hallway before quickly planting a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

" I guess I'll be seeing you in detention."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy returned the smile before also giving her a wink. He then slowly tore his hand away from hers and proceeded down the hallway with Chad towards their own homeroom. Gabriella held a goofy grin on her face while she watched Troy disappear down the long corridor before Taylor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

" Come on Gabriella. Let's go in and get ourselves a seat so we'll be able to be lab partners."

Gabriella nodded before following her best friend into the chemistry lab. They took seats side by side at the same table and briefly chatted while the rest of the class filed in, one or two students at a time. The bell rang signifying the beginning of class and Mr. Nielson emerged from his back room and addressed the class.

" Welcome back to East High. I'm sure you've all had wonderful summer breaks..."

_" Ugh, this is going to be a long class."_


End file.
